


Day One Hundred Eighty-Five || Crystal Ball

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [185]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carnival, F/M, Fortune Telling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Sasuke doesn't believe in that hocus pocus nonsense. But when a fortune teller's words seem to follow him, he can't help but be...unnerved.





	Day One Hundred Eighty-Five || Crystal Ball

Boredly scrolling through his usual online forums, Sasuke’s eyes flicker to the side of his screen when a notification pops up. He’s got an IM, it seems. Opening Discord, he deflates slightly when he sees it’s from none other than Naruto. Now what does he want…?

_Hey the carnival’s in town, you wanna go?_

A dark brow perks. Carnival…? Isn’t that for kids? Giving his monitor a deadpan stare, he replies, _Isn’t that something for 12 year olds?_

_Nah man, there’s some sick rides and junk food! C’mon just go with me for one night and get outta your house, dude!_

Okay, now he’s full-on scowling. Get out of his house? What, like he’s a recluse or something? He just...likes his privacy! And all his hobbies are at home: his video games, guitar, computer...and their town is just...boring. Going out to do anything costs money, and he doesn’t have a job yet. He gets an allowance, sure, but not that much.

_How much are tix?_

There’s a pause as Naruto seems to look it up. _Uhhh 15 I think? Not that bad!_

Sasuke just rolls his eyes. _Okay fine, I’ll go. But if it’s boring I’m coming home._

_Yeahhh, okay! I promise you won’t get bored, it’s gonna be awesome! :D We’ll go tomorrow, okay?_

Snorting, Sasuke sends a one word agreement and closes the window, trying to find his place back on his other window. A carnival...well, he supposes there are worse ways to spend a Summer Friday night.

They arrange to just meet at the gate, and as usual...Naruto is late. Leaning nearby and trying not to look lame, Sasuke keeps hands in his pockets, looking over the crowds idly. It _does_ seem pretty busy...maybe Naruto’s right about it being at least somewhat interesting. He can hear talking and screaming from some of the more intense rides. And of course the smells of sugar, fried food, and crowds of people fill the air. He can’t remember the last time he went to something like this. Probably back in elementary school, if he had to guess.

It’s a bit nostalgic.

“Hey, Sasuke!”

Dragging his eyes from the gate, he spies the blond at last. “About time you got here.”

“Sorry, was texting Sakura - she’s gonna meet us later!”

There’s an involuntary groan. Sakura is Naruto’s girlfriend...but up until they started dating a few months ago, she’d spent their entire lives chasing after Sasuke. And her affections were the _last_ thing he wanted. Girls are just...obnoxious.

“Aw, c’mon - don’t be like that!”

“She’s gonna annoy the hell out of me.”

“Look, she’ll be so busy talkin’ to me, she won’t have any time to bug you! Can’t I just spend a little time with my best friend and my girlfriend?” Naruto scowls, folding his arms. “You gotta put all that behind you, Sasuke.”

“I will as soon as she does,” the Uchiha mutters in reply.

Making their way into the line, they pay the fee and get their wristbands, allowed through the turnstiles and into the carnival grounds.

...it seems a bit... _bigger_ than when he was a kid. No longer is it just some kiddy rides, a petting zoo, and some food stands.

This is _massive_ …!

Noting Sasuke’s gawking look, Naruto snickers. “Told ya it’s awesome!”

“...wow. Sure has changed.”

“I know, right? Whatcha wanna do first? Food, games, rides…?”

“Uh...games, I guess.” He skips the food and rides options for now - he’ll go on something crazy _before_ he eats...otherwise he just might puke. Best to save that for later. For now, they’ll peruse the booths and see what’s worth playing... _then_ they can hit up some rides.

They first have a head to head on a squirt gun course, Sasuke winning handily and earning a prize. He picks a blow-up hammer, amusing himself by whacking Naruto with it and grinning.

“Oi!”

“This is the treatment losers get,” Sasuke taunts, holding the thing away as Naruto makes to pop it.

“Stupid Sasuke and his stupid hammer...ooh!” Immediately distracted, the Uzumaki trots to a strange...tent? “Yooo, check this OUT! It’s a fortune teller booth!”

Sasuke doesn’t bother to censor a scoff. “What, you believe in that crap?”

“I dunno...but sometimes that stuff is like...creepy accurate, man! You wanna go in?”

“Uh...no thanks. You take a turn, and I’ll wait out here.”

“Aww...you’re no fun.” Sticking out his tongue, Naruto then lifts the flap and heads inside.

Shaking his head, Sasuke people-watches for a time. At least Sakura hasn’t shown up yet...he can have a bit more peace. Hopefully whoever’s telling those shoddy fortunes doesn’t mention a breakup in Naruto’s future…

Five minutes pass, and then ten...and then Sasuke starts to get annoyed. How long is this supposed to take? He’s just about ready to stick his head in and demand they go when Naruto emerges. He seems a bit...dazed.

“...you okay?”

“Dude...that lady knows her stuff.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, man...she knew, like... _everything_ ,” Naruto hushes. “It was _spooky_ …!”

Sasuke rolls his eyes, then jolts as Naruto takes his shirt front. “Whoa, hey -!”

“You gotta try it, dude!”

“What? I’m not gonna -”

“Just try! Trust me, she’ll freak you out!”

Scoffing, Sasuke jerks out of Naruto’s grip. “All right, fine! Just...don’t go wandering off, okay? Be right back…” Scowling, he hands the blond his hammer and brushes aside the tent flap, heading inside.

It’s dark, lit only by a few candles, and...a glowing crystal ball in the center of a table. Huh...nice atmosphere. No wonder Naruto got so spooked - the kid’s terrified of ghosts, of course he’d believe in this kind of crap.

“Welcome…”

Looking up from the ball, he spies a woman emerging from the shadows at the edge of the ‘room’. She’s...not what he expects. She looks young, no more than his brother’s age, with white hair he’s going to assume is a wig. Big earrings dangle from her ears, grey eyes shining with some kind of mischief that matches her smile. “Please...sit.”

After a pause...he does as asked.

“So...what will you have me reveal? The fate of your career? The path of your heart? Where your luck lies?”

He almost rolls his eyes at her spiel. “What’d my friend pick?”

“I can’t reveal another’s fortune: that’s for them to decide to share.”

Ugh… “...all right, fine. Uh…” He has no idea about...any of those things, really. On a whim, he says, “...romance.” Sure, why not? Anything she tells him he’ll _know_ is a crock that way.

...not that he’d believe anything else.

Rather than sit, she remains standing, planting a hand atop the ball. Mist swirls inside, the color shifting from a teal to a pale pink. The fortune teller’s head tilts as she considers it.

“...you shy from love. Unwanted affections have embittered you to the notion of true feelings. You find the opposite sex shallow and whimsical...where you crave stability and certainty.”

...huh. Okay. Well that’s...interesting. He doesn’t react, not wanting to give her anything to go off of.

“And yet...part of you craves someone to explore this part of yourself with...but not _just_ anyone. You refuse to waste your time in fruitless ventures, but also know nothing is guaranteed. This duality frustrates you.”

His brow furrows just a hair.

“The eccentric clash with your down-to-earth nature. You wish for someone calm, yet sweet...soft, yet eager.”

Bringing up her other hand, the woman’s eyes close, appearing to concentrate. “...the one you seek is small of stature, simple of looks...but undeniably charming. Curves to your edges, soft spoken and yet...with a fiery heart when fed the proper coals. Eyes like the moon, hair like the night just before dawn. Just as one has sought you, she has sought another...your affections creating a whirling pool, a circular path where none are satisfied...until they look in the last place they expect: behind them…”

The tent seems to grow smaller, until the pair of them are pressed to the table. Shadows appear to loom from the edges, the only light the ball between them. A terrible weight settles in Sasuke’s chest. Something’s...something’s not right...

Her tone fades, and then eyes flutter open. “...she is nearer than you think,” she whispers, and then lets her hands retreat. Suddenly, the space expands, the light returns, and Sasuke finds he can breathe again.

What the _hell_ was that…?!

That same cat-like, coy expression pulls at her features. “...that’s all I can see for now. Do with your knowing what you will...but be careful who you tell. The truth is a heavy burden…”

Watching her almost warily, Sasuke rises from his seat and slides out, walking backwards several paces as though expecting her to follow and drag him back inside.

“Sasuke!”

Nearly jumping out of his skin, Sasuke spins around to find Naruto...and Sakura, too. They both perk a brow at him.

“So? What’d she tell ya?” Naruto demands. “You look awfully _spooked_ , Sasuke!”

“Tch...yeah right. She’s just creepy,” he retorts, arms folding...and trying to ward off a clammy feeling in his skin.

“Aww, you’re no fun…”

“You didn’t tell me yours.”

“Cuz she told me not to!”

“She told _me_ that, too!”

“Uh...guys?” Sakura cocks a hip, hand on her waist. “...are you _done_ …?”

“Oh, er...yeah, sorry,” Naruto quickly quips, redirecting his attention to his girlfriend. “What were you saying?”

“I was _trying_ to introduce you to my friend,” the rosette sighs. “I dunno if you remember her: her dad pulled her out to be homeschooled, like...ten years ago. Apparently she’s coming back for our senior year!” A hand then gestures to a girl Sasuke hardly even noticed, her form is so unassuming.

But once he _does_ realize her presence...he stiffens. She...she looks like…?

A bit shorter than Sakura, wearing baggy clothes despite the summer evening heat, her dark hair is up in a bun, a fringe and a few shorter lengths framing her heart-shaped face. Pale eyes are sheepish to match her smile, giving a shy wave. “Hi…”

“This is Hinata - you guys remember her?” Sakura offers.

“Uh...maybe…?” Naruto offers, itching his neck. “It’s been a while…”

Sasuke can’t place her...then again, she’s clearly a wallflower. He probably just never noticed her...especially with louder, more _evident_ girls like Sakura and her friend Ino around. And what he’s far more concerned about _now_ is that the more he looks...the more he sees that lines up with that weird woman’s fortune.

“ _...she is nearer than you think…”_

“...Sasuke? Hellooo? Earth to Sasuke!”

Jolting, he looks up. “...huh?”

Arms folding, Sakura frowns at him. “...are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah...fine.”

“Maybe he needs to eat something! We haven’t gotten any food yet. Whatcha think, girls?”

“Yeah, sure...as long as it’s not _too_ much. I’m watching my diet.”

Hinata just nods, going with the group’s flow as they meander toward the food stalls. Watching her from the corner of his eyes, Sasuke doesn’t know what to think. He doesn’t believe in the occult - he doesn’t! But this is...this is _weird_ …

“Sasuke, right…?”

Stiffening as she addresses him, he nods.

“Sorry...I don’t, um - I don’t really remember you, either,” she offers with a soft laugh. “But Sakura talks about you a lot.”

“Yeah, she...she does that. Seems she should talk about Naruto more than me, though.”

At that, Hinata seems to...wilt. Almost as though disappointed…? “Yeah...she does…”

“ _Just as one has sought you, she has sought another...your affections creating a whirling pool, a circular path where none are satisfied...until they look in the last place they expect: behind them…”_

...she likes Naruto, doesn’t she…? And he likes Sakura, who liked Sasuke, until she...turned around…

Okay, this is _freaking_ him out…!

“Are you...sure you’re all right?” Concern knits her brow. “...you look awfully pale…”

“Just, uh...need some food in me,” he replies evasively. “I’ll be fine.”

She doesn’t look convinced, but nor does she argue, following as Naruto and Sakura get in line for some burgers.

Heart pounding, Sasuke takes a shaking breath. Okay...he’s letting this get to his head. It’s just...nonsense. It doesn’t _mean_ anything. He’s reading into things too much, and making connections that aren’t really there!

...isn’t he?

...he’ll feel better after some food. He’ll be fine.

...so long as Naruto doesn’t put him on any rides after this.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ohmygosh it's late OTL
> 
> Thankfully this prompt was easy, I just...didn't get to it until late. And then it ended up longer than usual! Which is good, but I need sleep xD Poor Sasuke...he's gonna be paranoid now! But maybe there IS something to that lady's words...only time will tell!
> 
> Anywho, with that, I'ma shove off - thanks for reading!


End file.
